The RedHead and Mr Perfect
by vickyloka
Summary: "Rory didn't like to be made fun of [...] He was just fine until that girl started at his class." Wee!fic, Amy/Rory. Please ignore the title, it's the worst.


**Author:** Vickyloka

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Doctor Who nor do I know how to write it.

**Category****:** Wee!fic, Rory/Amy pairing (if only friendship), a bit of child angst.

**A/N:** I have never written I DW fanfic before and I probably never read one as well, but after Let's Kill Hitler I just had to write some wee!s. Please let me know if I suck.

-  
Rory didn't like to be made fun of. Yes, he was little, much smaller than the other kids his age, and he was also a bit of a dork, or so they said. The other kids didn't want to be his friends all that much, but as long as they at least didn't tease him, he could go by without friends. He was just fine until that girl started at his class.

She was a redhead from Scotland, and she was the worst girl in the world. Rory hated Amy, hated her. She came to live with her aunt here for some reason and she was all weird, talking about a raggedy man in a blue box that was coming to get her any day. Rory wouldn't mind her being weird or having an imaginary friend ('cause that's what her Doctor was, even if she claimed him to be real), but she was mean.

She was rude to him, and anyone else for that matter, and insisted in making fun of him, usually in front of everyone. If anyone asked him, not that anyone would, he'd tell them he'd rather she had stayed in Scotland.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Father's Day and they were making cards. Rory was choosing the best color pencils to start his when the redhead once again caused a fuss in the classroom.

- This is stupid, I don't wanna do any cards!

Of course she was too good for that too, she probably thought this was kid's stuff. Well, Rory wanted to make a card and he was sick of her. He turned to her, blue pencil in hand:

- Yeah, why's that? You don't want to make a stupid card with us stupid kids or you just don't like your dad enough?!

It was like time stood still for a few seconds, everyone holding their breaths. Amy turned as white as a piece of paper and ran out the door just when their teacher exclaimed:

- Rory!

Rory wasn't very sure what had just happened, but he knew for sure he had been mean, well, he had intended to be mean, but he didn't expect her to care. For some reason he got the redhead girl really upset and that didn't feel as good as he expected.

- Rory, you go and apologize to Amy right now! That was very not nice of you.

- I'm sorry - he mumbled and headed for the door to go after her, he would do so even if she hadn't told him to.

The girl was sitting on the floor at the end of the corridor, back pressed against the wall, hugging her knees. She looked up when he walked up to her and then turned her face the other way.

- Go away! - she said, still not facing him.

- I'm sorry - was all he could say, he was still a bit bewildered about what happened.

- Shut up! You're only saying that because Mrs. Walters told you to.

- I'm not! - she looked sharply at him - She did tell me to, but I AM sorry. I didn't want to be mean, ok?!

She looked at him as if judging his honesty and seemed to believe he meant it.

- Was I? Mean to you, I'm saying... - he continued when she didn't say anything.

- A little bit, yeah. But I guess not that much if it wasn't intended - she stared at him questionantly.

- I wasn't, not really. - he assured her - Why did I upset you so much? It is only a stupid card anyway, you were right, it's kid's stuff.

- I never said that. - she cut him before he could continue.

- What?

- I didn't say it was kid's stuff. I don't even think it's stupid, I just... I just think it's stupid for _me_ to do it, since I have no one to give it to.

- You... what do you mean? - he sat beside her, looking more curious than anything.

- You don't know why I moved here? - he shook his head - Don't know I have no parents anymore and that's why I live with my aunt?

- I didn't know that - he said a bit stunned - You never said anything.

- You never asked.

They sat silently for a while more, neither having anything else to say, until he got up and gave her his hand to help her up.

- Well, I won't be mean to you again, never. What do you say, friends?

She took his hand and smiled.

- Friends. And I'll hold you on that promise, but don't you think that means _**I**_ won't be mean to _**you**_.

They both laughed at that knowing for sure they'd be friends forever.

**A/N2:** Yeah, i know this is tiny and probably sucks, but hey... first story I'm able to finish in almost two years, I call that progress. If you read, please leave a comment.


End file.
